geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Cycles
Cycles is the name of the ninth level of Geometry Dash. It is the third Harder level in the game currently. Description Cycles introduces a new icon form (or game mechanic, if you will), called the Gravity Ball, along with its respective Ball Portal, which is red. Although it has an easier rating than xStep, some would argue that it is actually more difficult, due to some fairly imaginative and tricky segments, although Time Machine is agreeably harder than both. The level starts with a cube section which switches between regular gravity and antigravity many times. It starts easy, but gets more difficult as it has some triple-spikes, as well as many trick jump pads and rings which the user must not hit. After going through a bit of this, the player will encounter a series of yellow jump pads; the second one will get the player to the above platform, with dodging two trick jump rings. After a few more tricky jumps, the player descends down a set of steps and enters the Ball Portal. In ball form, the user must tap to switch gravity. The level has a few large arrow indicators for the first few taps, but then leaves the player on their own. After a short ball segment, the user enters a very tricky ship segment which tends to frustrate players as it is unlike anything they have ever done before. It consists of a series of gravity portals which continuously switch the player between gravity and antigravity, but also makes the user go up and down. It takes a very long time to get used to. The trick is to use a series of long taps each time the player comes close to a gravity portal; rapid tapping is a bad idea. After this ship section, the level goes into Mirror and enters another ball section which is considerably more difficult than the first one. This switches in and out of Mirror Mode a few times, but ends in Mirror mode. It is the first, and currently the only, official level to do this. Throughout the section, the player must be careful with jump pads and rings, particularly which to hit and miss. Secret coins *The first one, after the beginning of the first ball portal, flip gravity three times and stay. you'll get in a tunnel where it leads you to the secret coin, but you have to time your moment to flip gravity, as the bottom part of the tunnel has spikes on it. *In the middle of the gravity flipping rocket part, after the pillars, the coin is on the top, before the path gets narrow. You'll have to time your moment to fly back to the normal path. *On the second ball part, when the background is blue, there's a yellow pad on the top before a four spike set. Flip gravity quickly and then flip again to be above the four spike set hanging, then flip gravity again when there are no spikes on the top, repeat that until you reach the end of the secret path and collected the coin. This coin is hard to obtain. Walkthrough Trivia *Cycles is one of the two levels to offer players icons for completing the level both in practice and normal mode. One other such level is xStep. * Cycles introduces the gravity ball mode. * Cycles is the only level to end in mirror mode, as mentioned above. * Cycles takes 1:22 to complete, the shortest of all levels. * This level has the most gravity portals. * This is one of the three levels where a form besides cubes get coins and gets more screen time. The two other is Hexagon Force and Blast Processing. * There's a glitch in Cycles. In the second yellow gravity portal, if you get close enough to the spikes, you can slip through a gap on top of the blue gravity portal. But this glitch is bad, since this makes you die (The good glitch is in Theory of Everything). * After the fourth anti-gravity portal, the basic block is used a lot of times. Gallery cycles12.jpg|Cycles before 1.9 Icon 9-B.png|Icon unlocked after completing in Practice Mode Icon 9-A.png|Icon unlocked after completing in Normal Mode. Cycles-C1.png|First coin. Cycles-C2.png|Second coin. Cycles-C3.png|Third coin. IMG_0092-1-.png|Cycles after 1.9 Category:Levels